Me and You
by LoveMeMore
Summary: ON HOLD. Chloe and Lex, a bit of Clark and Lana. Need I say any more? Some things are a bit different, though. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I sure wish I did, though. That would be AWESOME!

Okay, so, right now, Chloe, Lana, Clark, and Pete are in their senior year. Lex is not evil. Chloe, Pete, and Lex know Clark's secret. Chloe lives with Lana in the Talon. Lana is the only owner of the Talon. Sorry if it's a tad bit confusing. Review! This is Chlex AND a _bit_ of Clana.

"Look, sir, I'm sorry that you think I'm prying. I just want to show you-" Chloe was cut off as the man shouted into the phone. She frowned and tried to keep her voice level.

"It wasn't an accident. It was an attack. I have reason to believe that you're son is the suspect." The man yelled into the phone again." Chloe groaned and snapped her cell shut. Walking towards the Torch, Chloe took out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Hello, Don? Yeah, it's me Chloe. Were you serious when you wanted me to call you and ask you for anything? Great. I've been investigating a murder and since you work with the law in Metropolis…" she trailed off listening to his answer. She frowned, pushing the door to the Torch open with her back, unaware of anyone else's presence.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you'd do me right now? Really? I have a much better idea." She dumped her bag on her desk.

"Oh yeah," she made her voice sultry and seductive. "I would take a chainsaw…oh yeah, it gets better. I would come over and cut off your sorry dick!" She snapped the phone shut, muttering under her breath.

"Uhhh, Chloe," Clark nervously said. She looked up, not ready to hear about Lana Lang's perfect self.

"Yes, Clark. I'm sure Lana has had dreams about you too…" she stopped when she saw who he was with. Lex Luthor. Only the richest and sexist man alive. He was wearing a trademark smirk, clearly amused. Chloe blushed. Clark threw her an annoyed look. He strode over to her.

"Chloe, this is Lex Luthor. Lex, this is Chloe Sullivan. She's one of my," he glared at her. "_Best _friends," Chloe grinned sheepishly and stuck out her hand.

"I try," Lex shook her hand. He smirked again.

"I must say, I do feel sorry for the man whom you so viciously threatened back there." Clark cut in, before Chloe could speak.

"Yeah, well, our Chloe is a very…outspoken reporter." Chloe glared at Clark. Lex grinned.

"Aren't they all?" Lex voiced. Chloe smiled.

"I was actually reporting. Well, attempting to," she sighed dramatically. "We reporters lead tough lives. I can't say much for farm boy, over here. He's supposedly a reporter. But most of the time he's reporting on Lana Lang's 'unique character.'"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, Chloe." She gave a very unladylike snort and pulled out her folders.

"Oh, please, Kent. May I remind you of the time when a certain brown-haired beauty asked you for the time? What was it you said? Oh yeah! I think I'm in love. Was she asking for the time or for _my _time? She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me-" Clark cleared his throat and pushed Chloe down into her chair, silencing her.

"Okay, Chloe. That's enough." He turned to Les, blushing.

"So who's this Lana Lang?" Clark blushed even more. He almost looked like a very ripe tomato. Chloe snickered.

"You're about to find out," As expected, Lana Lang walked into the Torch. She was wearing a dazzling smiled and her eyes were shinning brightly. Clark stuttered a hello. Lana gave his arm a squeeze and turned to Chloe. When she turned, his eyes almost rolled back into his head, a dreamy smiled playing across his lips. Lex almost doubled over laughing. But Luthor's didn't double over laughing. It was simply unheard of.

"Hi, Chloe," her voice was almost whimsical. "I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the Talon with me." Clark made some sort of a grunting slash frantic slash squeaking sound. Lana turned to him, her smile getting brighter.

"Would you like to come too, Clark?" Lana waited patiently as he tried to form words. His mouth was suddenly so dry. When he though he got it under control, sure enough, it was far from controlled.

"Of course I would, Lana! That is an unparalleled idea! You're so smart!" Clark said this rather loudly. Being the kind and caring person she was, Lana smiled sincerely and said, "Then it's settled," she turned to a still recovering Chloe. She quickly removed her hands from her ears.

"Yes, it is. I-I mean we-will meet you there," she turned to Lex.

"Do you want to tag along?" Lex shrugged.

"Why not?" Chloe grinned. Then she introduced them.

"Lex, Lana. Lana, Lex." They shook hands. Lex was amazed at how her smile made it feel like he had known her for years and years. When she said it was a pleasure to meet him, it looked as if it truly was. She wasn't his type, but he understood why Clark loved this girl.

"Great," Lana said. Then she handed a notebook to Chloe, winking, then glided out of the room.

Chloe looked at the freakishly muscled boy who was now trying to calm his breathing. Her expression was incredulous.

"'Unparalleled idea,' Clark? Are you serious? You are never going to get anywhere with that decibel of…"

"Passion?" Lex finished for her. Chloe nodded. Clark frowned, trying to hide his very obvious embarrassment. He failed miserably.

"It's not my fault the room got so hot and stuffy," Lex gave him a disbelieving look.

Clark threw up his hands. "You know, I think I'm going to go check down in the…place where the air-conditioning is monitored. I'll prove it!" With that he stalked off.

Lex ran a hand over his bald head. "For a fairly intuitive person, Clark can be quite obtuse, sometimes." Chloe laughed.

"At the best of times, you mean." Lex laughed along with her.

"I stand corrected," The two shared a silence together. Each of them were thinking.

CHLOE

God, he is hot. I can't wait to tell Lana about him. Look at the way he stands, the way he moves, it's so…yummy. I just want to ravish him here and now. Whoa, Chloe. Slow down. I don't think you can take that right now. Not with him standing in front of you. Look at him, standing there with that intense look in his eyes. It's nerve-racking yet makes my blood thrill, makes me want to do all sorts of things for him…CHLOE! GET IN CONTROL! WHAT THE HELL, I CAN'T! GET YOURESELF OUT OF THIS DEFINETLY CONDEMNING SITUATION!

LEX

I don't think that I can stay here any longer. Not with her. I can't stand the way I want to have my way with this seventeen year old right. What would they think? Oh, Lex, you've certainly got a major problem. You've just met her, and now you want to have sex with her. If there was a word for man whore then that is you. I can't help it that she tends to give off a glow and my name rolls of her tongue so sexily. It's enough to drive and red-blooded man crazy. That, and pitch a tent in his pants. I just hope that this woman doesn't know what she's doing to me. I have to get out of here, I have to get away.

"I think that we'd better get going if we want to see what happens next with those two," Chloe suggested, hoping that she wasn't blushing. Lex cleared his throat.

"Yes, I agree. I don't even think that young Clark can even locate 'the place where the air conditioning is monitored.'" Chloe laughed.

"You're probably right." Side by side, the two walked out of the Torch, talking about how poor Clark was most likely lost in the school.


	2. Leap Frog

Disclaimer: I don't anything. I wish I did, though. This might be a little M.

"I hope that the rough draft of that astronomy thing was due tomorrow," Lana said to Chloe, bringing a tray of coffee. Everyone took one, murmuring their thanks.

Chloe bit her lip. "Sorry, Lana. It actually is," Lana slid into the booth next to Chloe, her shoulders slumping. She sighed.

"Great, just great. I suppose I'll just have to stay up extra late tonight," she grimaced. An idea formed in Lex's head.

"Hey, Clark? Aren't you good with astronomy?" Clark froze, knowing where this was going.

"Uhhhh" Lex ignored him and turned to Lana.

"I'm sure he could help you. You'd probably get it done much faster." Lana smiled hopefully at Clark. His face fell into that dreamy faze and he tried to form words.

"I think that would be extremely acceptable, Lana." Lana grinned. Clark blushed and smiled so wide, Chloe thought his face would crack.

"Thanks, Clark. How about you stay after I close up?" Clark only nodded.

Lex smirked. Chloe caught his eyes and mouthed, "Nice." He grinned and she grinned back. Lana turned to Chloe and tugged on the notebook that she had given her earlier. Chloe grinned devilishly and they opened it, giggling at the contents.

Lex and Clark looked at each other as if they had just witnessed a birthing. Chloe and Lana got up.

"We'll be back, boys," Lana said mischievously. Clark watched them go with utter amazement.

"I can't believe it," Lex looked up at him, curious.

"What?" Clark pointed in their direction.

"You know that notebook? Well, they used to have a notebook where they would write stuff like…notes. I can't believe they still have it," he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Les smirked. "I wonder what they were talking about. I mean they went into the bathroom,. That must mean something." Clark grimaced.

"They're probably making fun of how I can stutter so well." Lex chuckled.

"Would Chloe really do that?" Clark looked like a lost puppy, his eyes wide, his head shaking vigorously.

"Yes! She really would, Lex!" That made Lex laugh even more.

"Oh, Clark. You really do bring the light into this world." Clark just looked confused and sipped his drink, thinking hard. Lex smiled at him.

What a guy.

"Lana, I assure you, Clark has a thing for you. Do you not hear what he says? He can't even say anything civilized when you're around. He's, like, in love with you." Lana smiled hopefully.

"You really think so? I mean, I don't want to insinuate-" Chloe held out a hand.

"Lana, he loves you so much, it's sickening."

"Really?" Lana squealed. Chloe grinned at the bouncing girl. It was ridiculous how Lana could give off such a light, you had to smile. Lana quickly sobered and gave Chloe a dazzling smiled.

"What about Lex?" Chloe brushed some hair out of her face, looking in the mirror.

"What about him?" Lana wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe and stood up straighter, and lowered her voice down two octaves, attempting to sound like Lex.

"Why, let me get you a coffee, Chloe. I have been reading your articles and I really must say, you have a better ass than you let on." Chloe smacked the snickering Lana in amazement. Looks like Smallville didn't know that much about Princess Lana.

"Lana! He did NOT say that!" Lana smacked Chloe's ass.

"He was thinking it!" Chloe flushed. She liked this Lana better than the perfect one. Even if she smacked her ass.

"Whatever, Lana. You're delusional. Maybe you and Clark _are _made for each other," Lana laughed and opened the notebook.

"Is that supposed to be a drawing of Clark and I? I don't play leap frog anymore…CHLOE! YOU ARE SO DIRTY!" Chloe guffawed at the blushing ex-cheerleader.

"Shhhh! Anyone could here you!" Lana grinned.

"Don't you want Lex to know that you're dirty, Chloe?" Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give a small smile. She hoped that Lana had missed that. But she hadn't.

"Is that a smile?" That made her smiled grow even more.

"Oh my God! You like L-" Chloe clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Did I not say shhh?" Lana nodded and Chloe released her. Lana snickered and whispered, "Chloe likes Lex!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child," Lana grinned and hopped up on the sink top.

"But I'm a smart child!" Chloe groaned.

"More like a smart_ass _child," Lana giggled and shrugged.

"I try,"

The two linked arms and walked out of the bathroom, gigging. Lex and Clark looked up as the slid into the booth.

"So, Chloe. I've had a chance to read some of you're articles and I must say-" Lex was cut off when Chloe chocked on her coffee and Lana just giggled madly. Lex raised an eyebrow when Chloe elbowed Lana in the ribs. Lana hissed and quieted.

"I was going to say that you're writing has a lot of promise." Chloe smiled and glared at Lana.

"Why, thank you, Lex." She turned to Clark.

"Hey Clark? Remember that one game that you used to love when we were younger? Jump of something?" Clark nodded.

"Leap frog? Oh yeah, I really loved that game. I go do it for hours and hours." It was _Lana's _turn to choke. Chloe smirked. Lex didn't miss this. Clark just looked confused again.

"Really, Clark? Lana loved that game, too." Lana grinned sheepishly, blushing elegantly.

"Yeah," she said in a small voice. "I guess you could say that I'm a leap frog addict. I _was_. The reason I was so good was 'cause I could bend any which way. No position was impossible," she and Chloe giggled.

Lex definitely did NOT miss that. He choked on his coffee and the quite oblivious Clark thumped his back.

Chloe grinned. "You okay there, Lex?" Les smirked, challenging her.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. You know guys. I was pretty good at leap frog, too. My method was leap _fast _and land _hard_." Chloe and Lana's eyes widened. Chloe regained composure, not backing down.

"Well, Lex. I have to confess," Lex raised his eyebrows.

"And what would you have to confess to, Chloe?" Chloe grinned.

"I was horrible. I got down on my knees and I just _really _sucked," Lex spilled his coffee on Clark. He hissed and wiped himself up. Chloe smirked, satisfied with herself. But Lex Luthor did not back down so easily. OH NO HE DID NOT!

"Well, Chloe. I think that you were just playing with the wrong people. If you played with me, you would have definitely come." Lana had a hand covering her mouth, threatening to giggle wildly. Chloe racked her mind but was rendered speechless. She stuck out her hand.

"You win," she whispered. Lex smirked and shook it. Lana finally let out her laughter. Her laugh was a nice, tinkling sound. She would sometimes make cute squeaks. But Lex liked Chloe's laugh a lot more. It was original and real. It felt as if she really thought that it was funny.

CHLOE

OhmiGod! I am so in love with Lex Luthor. He makes me so horny. Look at him over there, all sexy. I just want to rip the clothes right off of him…

LEX

I have never wanted someone this much. I'm practically aching for her. I just want to touch her and kiss her and hold her…

LANA

LEX AND CHLOE ARE SO MADE FOR EACH OTHER! But how will they get together? Mhmm…Clark looking so sexy sitting over there, all confused. Maybe he can help me…

CLARK

Everyone seems to really like leap frog.


End file.
